1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible panel from which serpentine-folded rope sections may be supported for ease in deployment therefrom and with the panel being rollable into and releaseably securable in a compact rolled state for storage and/or shipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of devices heretofore have been provided for compact storage and deployment of elongated flexible members. In addition, elongated flexible storage members have been provided for storing a plurality of longitudinally spaced and transversely extending elongated members therefrom with the storage members being rollable into a compact rollable state. Examples of these different forms of devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 478,452, 632,226, 3,575,327, 3,676,882 and 3,942,636. However, these previously known devices are not specifically designed to provide a convenient and inexpensive apparatus for storing, transporting and deploying a pair of rappel rope sections.